1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly relates to an electrical connector having improved terminal arrangement thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector is usually required to have good inserting or pulling feeling of a mating plug. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a terminal retained on one side portion of the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a receiving hole for receiving a mating plug therein. The terminal includes a retaining portion retained in the insuative housing and a contact portion extending from a front end of the retaining portion. The contact portion extends into the receiving hole for pressing against the mating plug in a left-to-right direction and forming an electrical connection therebetween. The terminal is simple and dose not have any structure for pressing against the mating plug in an up-to-down direction, thus the inserting or pulling feeling of the mating plug is not good enough.
Another electrical connector of prior art includes an insulative housing and a flexible terminal retained on a rear end portion of the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a receiving hole for receiving a mating plug. The flexible terminal concludes a retaining portion, two separated flexible portions extending from an upper and a lower end of the base portion. Two flexible portions clamp the mating plug together with great press and a good handle feeling while the mating plug is inserted into the receiving hole. However, the flexible terminal has a complicated structure, thereby resulting in a complicate manufacturing and increasing the production cost of the electrical connector.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.